transformerstopmotionfandomcom-20200214-history
Transformers: Earth Protectors (eagc7 Transformers/Marvel Stop Motion)
Transformers: Earth Protectors is a 2009-2011 stop motion, its the third installment for the Eagc7 Transformers/Marvel series and the third installment of the Transformers stop motions for the shared universe, it is part of Phase 1. it was released in August 18, 2009 Appearances Featured Characters: * ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** * ** Other Characters: * * ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Villains: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** *** **** *** *** **** ***** *** **** *** *** Timeline: *January 15, 2010 *January 16, 2010 Development Coming soon Plot Will Parker tells Peter Burns that Optimus wants to speak to him, Optimus then shows up and transforms, Optimus tells Burns to form a team since there are few Decepticons left on Earth and some are arriving, Optimus decides to name the team NEST. Meanwhile in space, Decepticon Soundwave hacks a satellite, so he can hear Prime's conversation, During the conversation between Prime and Burns, it its revealed that the Allspark shards have been safely secured, also that a boy has a shard. Soundwave then sends Wheelbot, Overcast and the resurrected Incinerator to retrieve the shards the Autobots and the humans have. Sideways hears this conversation and is surprised to hear Soundwave, whom he thought he died years ago, Sideways then sends Soundwave’s minion Brushguard to retrieve the boy's shard just in case the other Decepticons fail. Meanwhile, after NEST was formed Optimus was looking at the dead bodies of Ironhide, Springer and Jazz and still blames himself for their deaths. Knockout tells Prime thats its not his fault, But the Decepticons'. Burns tells the team that some Decepticons were found in Florida. Sideswipe was surprised to see Incinerator since he was killed previously, Optimus orders the troops to Roll out! Optimus and the others find the 3 Decepticons and kill Incinerator and Wheelbot, while Overcast survives. Later Bumblebee finds Sam Witwicky's house. Sam is horrified as he thinks Bumblebee is going to kill him, So he runs away, which results in Bumblebee chasing him. Bumblebee continues chasing Sam Witwicky. Sam trips over, as Bumblebee transforms and tells him that he wants the Allspark shard. Sam is confused. Bumblebee then tells Sam about What the Allspark is. Also Bumblebee, knowing Sam won't know what Cybertronian is, tells him that it’s an object with Japanese words, Sam now knows what it is. He has it in his pocket. Sam then asks why Bumblebee needs it, Bee tells Sam that he just needs it before the Decepticons find it. Bumblebee tells Sam that he is an Autobot and he can identify the Autobots and Decepticons by their faction symbols, Sam is confused with this whole Autobots and Decepticons thing, Bumblebee tells Sam that the Decepticons are bad while the Autobots are good, He also tells Sam that Decepticons could use the shard to conquer the World by transforming Earth machines into Decepticons. Sam asks what to do, and Bumblebee suggest that He should go with him to Florida where the rest of the Autobots are. Bumblebee transforms, Sam enters Bumblebee's vehicle mode, and the two of them drive away. But unknown to them, Decepticon Brushguard found them, BrushGuard contacts Death Stalker and informs him that he found the Autobot and the young human, the two transform and chases Bumblebee and Sam. Sam asks Bumblebee what is his name, Bumblebee tells him and later he tells Sam what it his name. While they drive, they encounter Brushguard and Death Stalker. Sam, afraid of getting killed, runs away, Bumblebee fights and kills Brushguard, While Death Stalker searches for Sam, but before he could find him, Bumblebee grabs Death Stalker and tears him apart. Bumblebee tells Sam that it’s safe now, so the two continue their trip to Florida. One Day Later: Bumblebee informs Prime that he found Sam, Sam wonders who is Optimus Prime, Bumblebee tells him that he is their leader, Sam asks if there are more Primes, Bumblebee tells him that indeed they were more, but that most of the Primes are dead and that Optimus could be the Last Prime left, Sam asks Bumblebee if HE is sure, Bumblebee says that he could be wrong and that there could be more Primes left, but he tells Sam that Optimus knows more and that he would tell him more. Bumblebee and Sam arrives to NEST where they meet the two newest members of NEST, Ryan and Jon Carlic. When they arrive, Sam asks Optimus about what happened to the previous Primes. Optimus tells Sam that a Decepticon named The Fallen was responsible for their deaths, since he wanted to get The Matrix, but the Matrix was hidden, and that Megatron then became the next Decepticon leader and that Megatron is his brother and that Megatron wants the Allspark. But then what appears to be Megatron sees this and goes to inform Starscream, Bonecrusher and Cyclonus that he found the Shard that the boy ha., Then the Decepticons go to attack NEST, Sam runs for his life, but Megatron sees Sam with the Shard and chases him. However, Sideswipe goes to rescue Sam, Megatron transforms into his tank mode and chases them. Sideswipe decides to defeat Megatron and kicks him in the groin. Writhing in pain, Megatron falls over. Sideswipe tells the Decepticons that Megatron was defeated, and because of this, the Cons run away. Starscream returned to the Nemesis and reported the failed mission to The Fallen. The Fallen was enraged by this and told Starscream he will send Stockade with him to the base. Meanwhile two protoforms arrive to Earth. They crash near a Chevrolet Trax and Spark. The two Autobots, Skids and Mudflap, like the Vehicles and wanted them has their alt mode. Mudflap later said that these cars makes Skids look skinnier. Skids gets angry since Mudflap called him fat. Later the two cars drive away, and Skids gets angry, he kicks Mudflap and was about to punch him, however, the two see an Ice cream truck and scanned it and left. Meanwhile Optimus sees a NEST car driving away with a trailer. Prime asks Lennox about what is in the trailer. Lennox tells him that they are going to send the dead bodies of Ironhide, Springer and Jazz to Diego Garcia. Optimus still blames himself for their deaths so he just walks away slowly. Sam sees Optimus and asks Bumblebee why Optimus is sad. Bumblebee tells him thats it’s because of Ironhide, Springer and Jazz. He also tells Sam how he lost his voice before and how he got it back and some more of Megatron. Sam tells ‘Bee that it’s time to go home. But Optimus does not allow Sam to go home. Now that the Decepticons are aware of him, they may hunt him down later. The Allspark Shard falls from Optimus’ hands and falls into Sam shirt and neither of them notice. Meanwhile, the Megatron Clone has been tied by the Autobots and NEST to avoid any escape. Soundwave, however, still in satellite form, hacks into the satellite to infiltrate NEST. He sees the Megatron clone alive and well and reports this to the Decepticons; everyone, including Starscream and Fallen, are surprised as they thought he was killed The Fallen later tells Starscream to go back to NEST to get the shards and free the clone. Starscream denies, but The Fallen tells him to go. Soundwave later reports the plan to other Decepticons on Earth. Later that night, Bumblebee and Sam are talking. Sam tells Bumblebee that Optimus will allow him to go home soon. ‘Bee later tells Sam that he misses his planet. Later they see a shooting star and begins to make wishes. Sam wishes to be back home and be with his girlfriend, while Bumblebee wishes to be back on Cybertron. The next morning the Decepticons attack NEST. Soundwave joins the mission and tells the Decepticons that he is going to free the Megatron Clone. Stockade goes to help Soundwave. Sideswipe kills Unicyclobot. Optimus tells the Autobots to attack while he stops Soundwave. Starscream finds the Shards. He thinks the shards are useless so he just takes one. Later he transforms and goes back to the Nemesis. Optimus Prime transforms to truck mode and drives away to stop Soundwave. Meanwhile, he runs over Blackout, while he drives we see Jolt fighting Stockade, Jolt later stabs Stockade using his Electro Whips. Soundwave manages to free the Megatron Clone. Optimus arrives very late and the Megatron Clone flies over him. While he remains on the ground, Soundwave uses this chance to erase Optimus’ memories about the Original Primes, The Fallen, the Matrix and Harvester. After Soundwave has erased all of Optimus’ memories, he flies away. Bumblebee and Peter Burns goes to see Optimus. Bumblebee asks Prime if he is okay. Peter later says that the shards should be sent to Diego Garcia. Meanwhile in the Nemesis, Starscream tells The Fallen that he got the shards,. The Fallen is happy with the results of the mission and tells Starscream to put the shard on the floor, so he can tell him why the shard was needed. However, the shard flies and makes contact with The Fallen’s sarcophagus. Cracks begin to appear. The Fallen thought he was going to be killed since the cracks were appearing and called Starscream a "fool". The sarcophagus exploded, and Starscream thought he killed his master. However, The Fallen is alive and freed from what was his prison. But then he begins to get weakened and Starscream puts him in a chair so he can restore his energon. Then the Megatron clone shows up and forgives his master for failing. The Fallen tells him that there are more shards left. The Megatron Clone says he thought there was only one. Later, Bumblebee and Sideswipe prepare to drive Sam to his home but Sector 7 detects the two aliens and captures Bumblebee along Sam as Sideswipe leaves. While Soundwave watches this, he contacts The Fallen who tells him that he was freed from his prison, thus they need to find another shard to revive Megatron. However, Soundwave have another plans which doesn't reveal to his master. Meanwhile, new Autobots crash onto Earth and are found by Sideswipe. In the NEST base, Optimus asks if there’s any signs of ‘Bee, Sam and Sideswipe. Peter Burns says no. Later, Sideswipe and the new arrivals show up. In the meantime at Sector 7 Base, Rumble is sent by Soundwave to find an old Egyptian artifact there. He does and contacts Soundwave. Meanwhile, S7 is aware of the Autobots at NEST base and captures Moonracer and Overchet while the others escape. Sideswipe wants to free his friends but Optimus denies cause there’s no way to free them without harming the humans. This leads to an argument and Optimus angrily leaves the Autobots on their own. Soundwave steals the artifact and Lennox asks the president to close S7 and reveal their secret organization, and Simmons is forced to free the three Autobots. The Autobots leave alongside Sam, but leaving Lennox and Epps behind. The other Autobots get an energon signal from Mission City and head there to see what is there. Moonracer contacts Ratchet and the Autobot medic orders her and the others to go to Mission City. Unknown to them, Soundwave has pin-pointed them in Mission City, and at the same time, Optimus meets up with the Megatron Clone, who reveals his true identity to Optimus. Optimus defeats the Megatron Clone and kills him, but before he dies he tells Optimus that they (the Decepticons) will find "it", leaving Optimus confused. Soundwave meets up with Ratchet group. Sideswipe decides to fight Soundwave himself and orders the others to leave, which they do. Sideswipe is defeated and LAUCHED to Optimus location and tells him to lead them again. Sideswipe then reveals the relic and Optimus concludes that may be what Megatron Clone meant. Ratchet’s teams arrives to Mission City only to find out the energon signal are from Skids and Mudflap. Meanwhile, Moonracer, Bumblebee and Overchet arrives to Mission City. Sam calls Lennox to get his men get to Mission City. Sam gets out of the car and orders a civilian to leave the city as they are going to get attacked. But the civilian doesn't believe him but Bonecrusher shows up and kills the human. Moonracer attempts to have Bonecrusher to have a change of heart by telling him to stop this war, but Bonecrusher tells the female autobot to shut up and defeats all three Autobots and Overchet loses his life in the process. Lugnut then attacks Ratchet team killing Bulkhead in the process and he is killed later on. Simmons, Lennox and Epps arrives to a communication center for contact the NEST team, but Rumble attacks them. In Mission City, Bumblebee and Moonracer recover and the three goes to meet up with the others. As Rumble attempts to kill them, Simmons grabs a gun and goes to "kill some robots" and fights Soundwave minion and kills Rumble with a gun. Lennox is able to contact NEST and then they prepare to go Mission City. Bumblebee, Moonracer and Sam meet up with the other Autobots, but Soundwave attacks and ‘Bee looses his legs in the process. As Optimus and Sideswipe are heading to Mission City, they are attacked by Overcast and Onslaught and successfully manages to kill the two decepticons. In the city Sideways tells Reverb that he fought a metal man in the city, The NEST team arrives to the city, but so do multiple Decepticons and the fight begins. In an attempt to attack Swindle, Lugnut is revived. Sam is able to get back the relic from Soundwave and goes to a building to wait a helicopter to retrieve it. But he is followed by the Decepticon. Optimus Prime, Sideswipe, Simmons, Epps and Lennox arrive to the city and Optimus saves Sam from Soundwave. Then he decides to use to the relic to attract Soundwave to him and Sam offers to help. The fight continues and many Decepticons are killed. Optimus and Sam’s plan to get Soundwave is a success and Optimus Prime and Soundwave’s final battle begins. The Twins and Sideswipe try to help, but fail. Later, Iron Man shoots his lasers at the same time Optimus and Soundwave shoot their missiles and the three projectiles are merged and causes a big explosion in which everybody survives and Soundwave is presumed dead by the Autobots and the relic is destroyed. After the battle, Sam returns home with Bumblebee as his guardian while Optimus sends a message to the Autobots on space about the humans. While Burns and Parker are cleaning Mission City from dead Decepticons, the surviving Ravage retrieves the almost-dead body of his master Soundwave who wakes up and finds out he failed and sends dead end. Sideways and Demolishor to Shanghai and orders to them find the Star Harvester and sends Wheelie after Sam Witwicky. Posters Transformersep-logo.jpg|Logo Eagc7s4-1.jpg|Poster Category:Stop Motions